Mistaken Revenge
by RanbuNoMelody
Summary: Imma get straight to the point. NowakiXMisaki fic cause no one writes them so imma be the first rated M that i know of with that pairing. Lemons but twists at the end. It really was... Nvm juss read.
1. Mistake

Mistaken Revenge

Misaki is an 20 year old college student. He is just getting in to the apartment complex he shares with his mentor and lover, the famous Usagi Akihiko or Usagi-san. His life is pretty normal, except for the fact that he is in love with a man that is a decade older than him and was once in love with his older brother Takahiro. Of course he would never admit to Usagi that he is in love with him. He'll just keep him thinking that he (Misaki) doesn't love him, even though he is sure Usagi-san knows. He shakes his head and walks through the door to his home, trying to clear his thoughts. Somehow they appear back within his head and he starts to think about class earlier.

It was an odd day today. His literature teacher, Kamijo Hiroki a.k.a Kamijo The Devil, wasn't there and in his place a sub that didn't care much for literature. "He must have been a last resort." Misaki murmurs to himself. 'What could be the reason for him missing class?' It was very unusual for Kamijo The Devil to miss class. " Especially when he takes his literature so freaking serious." The green eyed boy softly giggles at the statement. 'Well at least it was nice to not have sharp items and dense materials thrown at you for once.' Misaki thought to himself as he entered the house while taking of his shoes.

'Hmmmmmm... Where is Usagi-san?' Misaki questioned to himself. He walked towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Then, all of sudden, he heard a heavy thump upstairs.

'What was that!?' Misaki quietly panicked. He then again heard another loud thump occurred followed by a curse.

'What in the world is Usagi-san doing upstairs and what's with the yelling?' Curiously Misaki headed for the glass stairs. The thumping got more vigorous and louder. Not knowing what it was got Misaki scared out of his mind.

'Oh No! What is Usagi-san angry about now...Wait a minute if Usagi-san was upset he wouldn't throw a tantrum. But then again this is Usagi-san we're talking about.' Misaki had a Sherlock Holmes moment and tried to figure it out. What is his lover doing? Is he angry? Did he do something? Is Aikawa here? Is she throwing a tantrum instead? All of these questions ran through Misaki's head while he stood at the foot of the staircase.

'That's it I must find out!' Misaki's determination got the best of him. He nervously heads up the stairs, his light feet not making a sound upon the glass. He made his way to Usagi's room where the thumping was coming from.

''Usagi-san?'' Misaki asks innocently.

*Groans*

As he approaches the door, more and more noise flees the room. The doe-eyed boy hears harsh squeaks and needy groans. The worry is present upon Misaki's soft features.

Opening the door slowly "Ummmmmm...Usagi-san if this is a bad time I'll..." Misaki is shocked of the sight he sees.

Misaki stood in the doorway, frozen from shock and betrayal. Then he bolts down the stairs, almost tripping on his way out the house.

"Wait! Misaki! Where are you going? MISAKI~!" Usagi-san called after his lover but to no prevail. He was gone to who knows where. 'Better not be that damned Sumi-senpai's house.' He thought to himself. Akihiko already knew that Misaki got the wrong idea. He was just 'helping' him with a situation that Misaki is usually around to help him with. Clearly this was a mistake. "Tch. I'm an idiot." His violet orbs downcast and filled with sadness. He returns to the room to deal with his other problem.

Back to Misaki...

Misaki is running down the street. Rudely, but unintentionally pushing people out of the way. All of this to see a certain person he barely knows, but has so much trust in.

Nowaki Kusama, the flower shop worker, down the street. He is the only person close enough, meaning in running distance, who would understand. I mean he can call Sumi-senpai, but he would use it against him some way. And well for Takahiro... Forget about it. He needs to vent about his feelings right now. Otherwise he would implode and completely shut down. You got to feel bad for the twenty year old, so young and to be in this kind of situation. He never wanted this. Misaki starts to slow down. He feels selfish and upset at the thought he would want to go see someone he barely knows.

'What if he gets annoyed by my ranting?' Misaki depressingly thinks to himself while slowly walking unconsciously towards the flower shop. 'What if he doesn't want to see me? We are strangers after all. But, who else can I turn to? I don't want to be alone. Wait! That's selfish of me. Thinking only of what I want.' Misaki stops.

"Misaki?" A man asked.

Misaki hadn't notice that he was standing in front of the flower shop for a good 10 minutes or so.

"Misaki, are you OK?" The man touched his shoulder.

Misaki suddenly snaps out of his thoughts and gazes up, tears flooding his eyes. It was like a grassy green meadow being flushed out by a monsoon. The innocent college boy couldn't say a word. The pain was just too great to burden. The man talking to him with so much concern was none other than Nowaki.

"Misaki! What's wrong? Please tell me?" Nowaki tried to shake him gently out of it.

Misaki could no longer hold in the hurt. He finally burst. He held onto Nowaki sobbing. Nowaki knew this wasn't the place for it. They needed privacy. He grabbed the young boy by the hand and dragged him all the way to his and Hiroki's apartment. When they got in and took their shoes off they sat on the couch. Misaki was still balling his eyes out. Nowaki made them tea and calmed him down enough for Misaki to explain why he was so upset.

Nowaki almost drops his tea cup from the surprised state he is in when he heard why.

All he could think is 'Why? This was impossible, right? He would never...would he?

* * *

><p>Mistaken Revenge<p>

Misaki is just gettig after a long day in school. But it wasn't an ordinary day. His literature teacher, Kamijo Hiroki a.k.a Kamijo the Devil, wasn't there and a sub was there in his place. We all knew he had a pretty good reason for not being there. Especially when he takes his literature so freaking serious. 'Well it was nice not having sharp items and dense materials thrown at you for once.' Misaki thought to himself as he entered the house while taking of his shoes.

'Hmmmmmm... Where is Usagi-san?' Misaki questioned to himeslf. All of a sudden he heard a large thump upstairs.

'What was that' Misaki quietly panicked. He then again heard another loud thump occured followed by yell.

'What in the world is Usagi-san doing upstairs and whats with the yelling. Curiously Misaki headed for the glass stairs. The thumping got more vigorous and louder. Not knowing what it was got Misaki scared out f his mind.

'Oh No! What is Usagi-san mad about now...What a minute if Usagi-san is mad he wouldn't throw a tantrum.' Misaki had a Sherlock Holmes moment and tried to figure it out. What is his lover doing? Is he mad? Did i do something? Is Aikawa here? Is she is throwing a tantrum? All of these questions ran through Misaki's head while he stood at the foot of the staircase.

'That's it I must find out.' Misaki's determination got the best of him. He nervously headed up the stairs. He made his way to Usagi's room where the thumping was coming from.

''Usagi-san?'' Misaki asks innocently.

*Groans*

Opening the door slowly "Ummmmmm...Usagi-san if this is a bad time I'll..." Misaki is shocked of the sight he sees.

Misaki stood in the doorway. Frozen from shock and betrayel. Then he bolts down the stairs. Pretty much flying out the house.

"Wait Misaki! Where are you going? MISAKIIII!" Usagi-san called after his lover but to no prevail. He was gone to who knows where. 'Better not be that damned Sumi-sempai's house' He thought to himself. Akihiko already knew that Misaki got the wrong idea. He was just 'helping' him with a situation that Misaki is usually around to help him with.

Back to Misaki...

Misaki is running down the the street. Rudely, but unintentionally pushing people out of the way. All of this to see a certain person he barely knows, but has so much trust in.

Nowaki Kusama , the flower shop worker, down the street. He is the only person close enough ,meaning in running distance, who would understand. I mean he can call Sumi-senpai, but he would use it against him some way. And well for Takahiro... Forget about it. He needs to vent about his feelings right now. Otherwise he would implode and completely shut down. You got to feel bad for the twenty year old. So young and to be in these situations. He never wanted this. Misaki starts to slow down. He feels selfish and upset at the thought he would want to go see someone he barely knows.

'What if he gets annoyed by my ranting?' Misaki depressingly thinks to himself while slowly walking unconsciously towards the flower shop 'What if he doesn't want to see me? We are strangers. But who else can I turn to?I don't want to be alone. Wait! That's selfish of me. Thinking only of what I want.' Misaki stops.

"Misaki?" A man asked

Misaki hadn't notice that he was standing in front of the flower shop for a good 10 minutes.

"Misaki, are you O K?" The man touched his shoulder.

Misaki suddenly snaps out of his thoughts and gazes up. Tears flooding his eyes. It was like a grassy green meadow being flushed out by a monsoon. Green eyed doe couldn't say a word. The man talking to him with so much concern was no one other than Nowaki.

"Misaki! Whats wrong? Please tell me?" Nowaki tried to shake him gently out of it.

Misaki could no longer hold in the hurt. He finally burst. He held onto Nowaki sobbing. Nowaki knew this wasn't the place for it. They needed privacy. He grabbed the young boy by the hand and dragged him all the way to his and Hiroki's apartment. When they got in and took their shoes off they sat on the couch. Misaki still balling his eyes out. Nowaki made them tea and calmed him down enough for Misaki to explain why he was so upset.

Nowaki almost drops his tea cup from the surprised state he is in when he heard why.

All he could think is 'Why? Impossible, right? He would never...would he?

* * *

><p>AN: Newly Updated. Gonna try updating again today. Stay tuned.<p> 


	2. Drunken Tears

Drunken Mistake

After everything is said and done, Misaki leaves back to his so called "home" leaving Nowaki all alone to think about the past events. Luckily, Misaki did not see his horrid teacher who was on his way home after the "sticky situation". Even though such events occurred happened, Misaki couldn't bring himself to hate either of them.

He chose to accept the fact that Hiroki and Usagi had a thing even if it was unrequited. He chose to stay in the relationship that was continually growing. This was what love does to people and now he was hurt. He loves Usagi so much. He could never bring himself to hate him. With a sigh, Misaki walks to the condo with his head hung low, hoping that his silver haired lover has a reasonable explanation.

Meanwhile at the Egoist Apt...

"Hey, I'm home," Hiroki waits for Nowaki's reply "Nowaki? Hey, I'm talking to you brat!" Nowaki ignores him completely until he decides to face the matter at hand.

"How was your day?" The blue-eyed sweetheart asked with a fake smile on. He's trying so hard to hide the hurt that's eating away at his heart and soul.

"Um... Good. Is something wrong?" Hiroki sees right through him like open doors.

"No. Why do you ask? Did anything _exciting_ happen?" He asks innocently putting emphasis on his words. Hiroki hides his face underneath his bangs the shame apparent on his face. Nowaki notices his actions. Knowing he was right he gets up and walks over to Hiroki.

"Nowaki...?" Hiroki lifts his head then cocks it to the side.

Nowaki loves it when he does that. In his eyes he looks so adorable and...Well..._fuckable_, but how? How could the person he loves so much betray him so? Why Hiro-san? Why? Nowaki is lost in his chasm deep thoughts.

"NOWAKI ANSWER ME!" Hiroki wailed out trying to get his attention. Concern is present in his deep brown eyes.

"...I'm leaving Hiro-san. Good-bye." He reacted quietly.

"WHAT? WHY? NOWAKI TELL ME?" The uke grabbed his upper arm roughly.

Nowaki tried to walk away, trying hard not to look within his lover's face. But he still was in the brown eyed man's grip. He tried to get out, forcefully yanking his arm out only to have Hiroki grab it again, but harder. Hiroki kept pulling and shouting, demanding a reason. Nowaki couldn't withstand it any longer. He finally cracked when Hiro-san pulled yanked him back to face each other.

*SMACK*

Hiroki is stunned.

Nowaki could barely believe what he just did as well. He looks up with his eyes bulged. He saw the large, red hand print on his supposed lover's face. Never in his life had he thought he would have hit Hiroki. To put your hands on a lover that was not in an intimate way was sacrilege, taboo. It was in the heat of the moment and it just happened.

His emotions got the best of him. He knows that this is their relationship for good. Both Nowaki and Hiroki are crying. Nowaki looks within the chocolate orbs, the ones he fell so in love with. They were the eyes that held so much pain and sorrow caused by the man he cheated with. They were the eyes that held passion when they made love and adoration even though he would never admit. And now they held the same hurt as before. Nowaki promised himself he would never hurt Hiroki, and yet here they were, both crying and in more pain than ever.

This would never had happen he didn't lied to him. 'Why, Hiroki? Why?' Nowaki runs out of the apartment. He heads for a little park that's near their complex. Little did he know, this was the park they had met in. Once he realized, he breaks down emotionally. He cries to himself quietly as he drags himself upon the bench they so often sat on.

Back in the Romanticist Condo...

Misaki walks in hoping he wouldn't be heard by Usagi-san. To his despair, he failed and was caught by his ex-lover. There Usagi was waiting: pissed off and upset.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S FUCKING ELEVEN O'CLOCK! WHAT IF YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND RAPED? DO YOU KNOW HOW I WOULD FEEL? WHAT ABOUT TAKAHIRO TOO? THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! Usagi was furious. Misaki didn't feel like putting up with his bull now. Why couldn't they just talk like normal people?

'No matter.' Misaki thought to himself and attempted to walk by the silver haired man.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Usagi laid a hand on the 20 year-old boy's shoulder. Misaki quickly slapped his hand off and fired back.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE? WHY DON'T YOU GO WORRY ABOUT YOUR NEW TOY? HUH? YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT I WAS STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I SAW YOU CHEAT! YOU SICK FUCK! YOU DON'T NEED ME, GO FUCK MY TEACHER! I HATE YOU USAGI-SAN!" Misaki was out of breathe and amazed at himself.

He, at no point and time in his life, has he ever yelled like that or talked to him like that. He looks up tears plummeted down his face. Usagi is no better. He is wide eyed too. "Misaki, I…." Akihiko hangs his head down for the second time that day. "Misaki, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." He speaks softly. "Misaki….Misaki, please answer me." Usagi looks up expecting a response.

He moves forward to wrap his arms around the younger boy's frame. "Misaki..." He whispers in his ears.

Misaki bolts from the warm embrace and out the door before anymore words were spoken. His inner self was in turmoil at the words spoken so softly. "Why, Usagi? Why do I love you so much?"

His once run was now a slow walk. He wraps his lanky arms his body and shivers at the harsh cold. In his haste to leave he forgot to grab a sweater and so now he is suffering at the hands of the brisk October breeze.

While he confides within himself, he stumbles upon a park. Surprisingly, he finds Nowaki there too, crying softly to himself on a lonely park bench. He slides himself next to him. Nowaki felt his presence and looks next to him. Misaki then puts his arm around Nowaki's broad shoulder in attempt to be a place of solace for the weeping man. They both are experiencing the same pain. They are the only ones who understand each other.

"There, there." Misaki tries to comfort the older boy and in return Nowaki holds him in a close embrace. They look at each other, staring into the puffy eyes of the other, searching for answers neither of them have.

"Well we can't stay here." Misaki laughs dryly through the despair after a moment.

"You're right," The blue eyed seme agrees. "Let's go to a hotel."

"L-like a l-love hotel?" Misaki stutters and blushes furiously. Nowaki just chuckles a hearty deep laugh that seems to soothe the younger one. It reminds him so much oh Akihiko and the tears start to build up once again. Nowaki notices and hugs him tightly. When he releases the other from the embrace, he grabs the younger's face and looks into the green glassy eyes.

Nowaki smiles brightly to Misaki and says, "No silly a regular hotel." Misaki blushes in embarrassment at his inappropriate thought.

"But I don't have any money with me." The adorable uke is worried.

"It's alright I have enough to get us a one-bed room, if you don't mind that is." Nowaki assures him with his big goofy grin.

"No it's alright." Misaki smiles back.

The two broken hearted men head towards a hotel nearby as planned. It's cheap, but has good quality.

"So, do you want to get something to drink?" Nowaki asks as they settle in. "The hotel serves liquor for only two dollars more and I have about twenty bucks left."

"Sure." Misaki answers after a minute of pondering.

Nowaki then orders themselves four bottles, feeling that they could use it. The both felt the need to drown their sorrows. Soon there is a knock on the door and the liquor has arrived. Eventually, all four bottles are empty and Misaki and Nowaki are drunk off there asses.

"Who the fuck do they think they are?" Misaki says drunkenly while sprawled out on the bed they will be sharing. He glares at the innocent light bulb above his head that provides the room with a dull light.

"I know right! They're fucking bastards!" Nowaki adds to the ranting from his position on the floor.

He takes another swig of the tequila. "Acting all high and mighty and shit." He slurs on.

"Exactly...*hic*...full of...*hic*...shit." They get even more pissed as the talk about they're ex-lovers.

"*hic* we should cheat on them *hic* see how they like it." A frown tugs on his lips as he and Nowaki contemplate on the suggestion.

"Yea, we should but with whom?" Nowaki asks as he gets up to sit next to Misaki, who also decided to sit up. After a few minutes of thinking Nowaki got an idea.

He turns to Misaki and smiles drunkenly. "We could do it with each other." He suggests.

"You know what? You're right. We can do it with each other." Misaki agrees. They look into each other's eye fogged with lust from the thought of sex with the other. Nowaki then grabs Misaki soft, supple cheeks. They both lean in close and as their eyes slid closed they close in on the other's lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Update today<strong>_


End file.
